Rebirth
This is a series written by Sage. If you need more information, go here: The Sky Lights Series Prologue A queen sat in the shadow-sheltered corner of the nursery. Her ashen gray fur rippled as she took rapid breaths. The hefty queen whimpered as her stomach contracted. She made sure to stay quiet to keep the others in the den at peace, though it was growing harder and harder. The coming contraction pounced without warning, making the queen's eyes well up. Though it pained her, she kept herself from yowling in pain. Despite her best efforts to stay quiet, she finally gave into her urge as another pain shook her tummy. Screeching in pan and terror, her blood-curdling yowl sounded throughout the camp. In a flash, the clan erupted with life. Some cats ran out into the clearing in a panic while others merely poked their heads out of the entrance of their dens, mumbling crossly at the disturbance. The gray queen screamed again, the pain in her almost unbearable. A neighboring queen, a small fawn colored she-cat, ran to the gray cat's aid. Her two kits tried to follow, their eyes wide with curiousity, but their mother pushed then back lightly with her tail and resumed conforting the laboring queen. The gray she-cat, almost unconcious from the pain, stared at the other queen with distant, bleary eyes. "Leaffall..." Leaffall stroked the she-cat's side in an attempt to calm her. "It's okay, Dawnsky, stay calm," Leaffall cooed before yowling, "Someone! Get Beetlefoot!" As soon as Leaffall had yelled had Beetlefoot rushed in, a satchel like tote strewn around his neck. The medicine cat dashed forward to inspect Dawnsky. Her shrieks subsided and she lay stiffly on her side breathing shallowly. Her eyes were wide but blank, staring aimlessly into space. She didn't so much as flinch when Beetlefoot reached for her, she just stay staring. Leaffall's kits had, by then, mustered up the courage to approach the pained queen. They stayed in the shadows, careful to evade their mother's watchful eye. The smaller of the two, Drizzlekit, stepped forward for a better look. She narrowed her eyes, spotting a shining orb near Dawnsky's tail. She took a furtive step closer before reeling back in shock. With a squeak, she ran to her mother's side. Her mother took no notice for her attention was angled at the medicine cat. "Beetlefoot, she isn't pushing hard enough! The sac isn't budging!" Leaffall hissed. Beetlefoot didn't raise his head from his work, he answered the she-cat's question with a distant grumble, "She...isn't..." Drizzlekit's brother, Trailkit, mewed brashly, "So? Just pull it out." His voice rang out, louder than expected. The cats outside the nursery heard the young kit's arrogant comment and came rushing in to see what had been going on. Beetlefoot growled in annoyance at the crowd that had formed. "Leaffall, if you cannot keep your kits under control, I will have to ask you to leave." Beetlefoot hissed angrily. Leaffall nodded on embarrassment before leading her kits out. As she passed, a young white she-cat hurried into the den, exchanging a brief greeting with the queen before taking her place beside Beetlefoot. Beetlefoot glared at his tardy apprentice and snorted, "You're late, Skypaw." Skypaw blushed in embarrassment, "Overslept I guess..." Beetlefoot just rolled his eyes in response.